


Professor Utonium x Miss Bellum

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Busy Professor Utonium, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Wordcount: 100, getting ready for a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: The girls get their dad ready for a date.
Relationships: Sara Bellum/Professor Utonium
Series: Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 8
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Professor Utonium x Miss Bellum

“Come on, Professor!” Bubbles urged their father. “You’re going to be late.”

“You can’t be late for this date, not again!” Buttercup reminded the man. 

Blossom felt like the responsible one with one of her sisters being too sweet and the other too spicy, but this was a great dynamic right now. 

“B-but, all my research!” Professor Utonium scrambled to get up as he held his head in deep thought. “I’m in the middle of a discovery.”

“We’ll help you with it later,” Blossom tried to help, tidying the papers that fell on the floor. “Now go on your date!”


End file.
